Old Postered Walls
by jesshika
Summary: Shino's just the regular quiet boy in school. Supporting the emo/goth look, people leave him alone, except for the new kid who seems to always be sugar high. AU. ShinoKiba.
1. Seat taken

The sky was dark through Shino's glasses. The sky looked a tad bit gray washed in with orange, red and blue. He sighed and pushed his glasses up to his nose. Time for another boring day, followed by a boring bus ride to school where he was most likely going to be ignored or bugged about his glasses. Shino pushed himself off of his windowsill and grabbed a clean pair of clothes, leaving his glasses on his bed and went in the bathroom for a quick shower.

He stood in the shower for the last few minutes, letting the warm water flow over his body, not really paying attention to the little fountains of water dripping from his hair and into his hand. He sighed and turned the water off, not really sure of what he was thinking about, the thoughts came and went too fast for him to even grasp part of it. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off, pulling his clothes on his body. He looked in the mirror and his brow furrowed. He forgot to grab his tie. Shino sighed and walked back into his room, grabbed his slightly worn out red tie and tied it loosely around his neck, putting it under his white shirt collar. He put on his studded belt, his converse in their rightful place, worn out book bag slung over his shoulder and his glasses slowly pushed on his nose.

Shino looked down as he declined the steps, watching out for books or extra shoes lying around. His father, Shibi, put a plate of breakfast for Shino on the table and continued making his own, giving his son a nod, a silent good morning greeting.

"Another busy day?" Shino asked, partly interested. Shibi let a gust of air flow from his nose.

"I'm really starting to get tired of these blind dates, son." He flipped his pancake in the pan. " I think I'm going to skip out on that tonight. Stay late at work, get paperwork done."

Shino nodded, eating his breakfast. It was mornings with his dad that he truly enjoyed, even though they only lasted for a few minutes. His dad was the only one that was close enough to almost understand everything about him, but he hid himself from Shibi so he thinks it's just a phase that Shino's going through, like all teenagers. Shino doubts it.

Shino scooted his chair back, putting his plate in the sink and washed it. "Will I see you tonight?" He gave Shibi a sideward glance out of his glasses.

"If I finish enough paperwork to put us ahead for a while, then I might be home around 7 or 8 tonight, if not it might be later." He looked apologetically at his son. Shino just nodded, grabbed his book bag and left without another word. Shibi sighed. They really needed to spend more time together.

Shino looked up at the sky. It was cloudier than it was when he woke up, it looked darker as well. Smelled like rain. He sighed, turned around and opened his house door, grabbing his black hoodie and walked back out.

Since rain was definitely on its way, Shino decided to take the bus to school instead of walk, so he was waiting at the bus stop for about 10 minutes before it came to a slow stop at the corner. Earbuds in and eyes shielded, he stepped on the bus that smelled of sweat, gum, and snotty know-it-all teens. He took his gaze off of the floor to his seat and slowed his walking as the bus started moving. His seat was not empty like it always is. Someone was sitting there, a male for sure. The person had a snow hat pulled over his eyes, clearly not wanting to be bothered, their feet propped up on the seat so no one could sit next to him, and his ears were also occupied by a pair of earbuds of his own, his music pouring out the sides.

Shino was irritated. He was used to sitting alone and that was his favorite seat on the bus and really wasn't in the mood to walk up and down the bus for an empty seat away from the obnoxious people. Luckily, the seat in front of the newcomer was empty, so he sighed to himself and took the seat. He gazed lazily out the window, watching as small water specks started making themselves known.

He hoped his seat would be abandoned in the afternoon.

* * *

sorry that it's so short! i wanted it to start with shino waking up for school and for it to end with someone in his bus seat. the other chapters will be longer than this, i promise.


	2. Red Snow Cap

A special thanks to: Masu Trout and Sakah, for being my first reviewers and liking the first chapter.

* * *

As usual, Shino sat at his lunch table, room for four. Hinata was already there, as well as Neji. Shino nodded to both of them and set his food down on the table, not really interested. Hinata and Neji said hello and went back to their conversation. This one appeared to be about Neji trying to get Hinata to talk to Naruto without having a huge blood rush to her face.

Shino took a book out from his bag and pretended to be interested in it. He let his eyes scan over the cafeteria, searching for the red snowcap owner. He couldn't really find him, perhaps it's because they don't allow people to wear hats in school, but Shino didn't get to see his face. He cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but is there a new student here today?" Shino peered at the two. Hinata looked at Neji and Neji pondered for a moment.

"If I remember correctly, he was in my first period class. Tenth grade, definitely hyperactive, he and Naruto will get along perfectly. From what I can tell he seems utterly useless, just another wannabe bad boy in school, acting as if the whole world is against them or something. He seemed to be glaring at everyone…" Neji took his eyes off of Hinata. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"Not particularly. It's just when I got on the bus this morning, there was a stranger in my seat and he didn't look familiar, is all." Shino went back to reading his book, ending their conversation and tuning both of them out.

Hinata screamed as something got stuck in her hair.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Neji glared around for who threw the food at Hinata, but with everyone throwing things it made it very difficult. He grabbed her hand and ran out of the cafeteria, trying to get her out of her shocked state.

Shino calmly gathered his bag and book and casually walked out after them, like this sort of thing happened everyday. He had to dodge a few plates thrown at him, on purpose no doubt. He really wished people would stop being so immature and just grow a pair, or at least have some respect for others. Too bad that wasn't likely.

He saw Neji and Hinata over by the wall; Neji was trying to get food out of her hair. Shino walked over to them and helped silently. He and Hinata were like brother and sister, in a weird non-communicating way. When they were little he always got the bullies away from her, and she always made him something as a thank you and ever since then they've been the best of friends. Neji respected him for it because he wasn't always around to help his little cousin out, that's where Shino's task came in. They, too, have become friends in short time after Hinata introduced them to each other.

Shino used to talk to them. It's when he began to fold into himself did they think they were doing something to displease the boy. Shino, very nonchalantly, told them that he just didn't feel like talking often, but he'd always be the ears in their relationship if they needed anyone to talk to. Since then a stronger trust has built between the three, and even though it may not seem like it, it would be very difficult to break them apart.

"Thank you, Shino-kun." Hinata blushed and looked at the floor. How embarrassing to be the only one of three to be hit in the head with food.

"Of course," Shino said, straightening Hinata's shirt out for her and pulling it down. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Old habits."

Hinata chuckled. "It's okay, Shino-kun. I understand."

Neji even let a little laugh of his own left out. It was funny watching Shino be the big brother of Hinata, especially when it came to her shirts. He didn't like to give anyone more reasons to stare at her, other than her womanly gifts that everyone drooled over. Shino wanted to take their tongues and tie it around their necks as far as it would go for looking at Hinata like a piece of trash; easily discarded after use.

"I'll see you guys later." Shino nodded to the two before walking off, continuing to actually read his book while walking to his next class, trying not to run into the people who were now pouring out of the cafeteria, covered in nasty, mashed up looking colors.

Shino looked at the clock above the door. 2:40. Only four minutes left and then he would be able to claim his seat on the bus and make that newcomer sit somewhere else. The afternoon announcements came on and Shino started putting his books away, getting ready to spring out of his seat when necessary. He wanted to get out of there, the school air was becoming too suffocating for him.

"Hey, Shino!" someone called to him. A girl's voice. Shino's brow furrowed. No one ever talked to him, especially not the girls. He turned to see the owner of the bold voice.

"Oh, hello Ino. Can I help you with something?" he readjusted his bookbag strap.

"Yes, actually. I saw the new kid get off your bus this morning…" Shino nodded. What did this have to do with anything? Did she want the new kid or something? _She can talk to him herself if that's what she wants._

"Yeah, and he was kinda hangin' around my boyfriend today. Rumor has it that he told people that he was openly gay or bi, whichever. I heard both around the school, doesn't matter what he is to me, but point is," she shifted her weight to her other foot, crossing her arms, face suddenly serious. "I don't want him making a move on my boyfriend, if you get my drift. I don't have any classes with the new guy and I haven't seen him in the hallway today, and I'm guessing you're going to be the only person in a sort amount of time that will see him next…"_ So this is what she wants…?_ " So if you could _kindly_ tell him not to be too interested in my boyfriend before my new shoes leave their mark on his face?" Ino smiled.

"Umm, I'll try, it's not a guarantee." Shino backed up a bit. He didn't like lying, but he knew that he had no reason to really talk to the newcomer and he wasn't planning on talking to him, not even for something as stupid as Ino's request was.

"Thanks." Ino waved and walked back to a confused Sakura, filling her in on what she missed.

_Bing. Bing. Bing. Bing._

The kids all ran out of the classroom, their wait for escaping another Monday at school was finally over and they could go out doing whatever illegal things they could think of. Shino waited until the class cleared before actually leaving, but unlike the lingering teens in the hall, he made his way to the buses.

Shino started wondering about why the bus seat was so important to him. In reality, it was utterly useless to him, the only purpose it had was a place to sit his butt while journeying a quicker way home than walking. And on days like today the bus roof would shield him from the rain.

Pulling up his hood, he pushed passed the groping teens blocking his exit and walked to his bus, knowing it would be empty, minus a few kids that were always early. He looked up and, alas, his seat was _taken_. Can't say he didn't expect it, but no one ever wanted to get on the buses right away. This new guy mustn't have made any new friends today or else he'd be out there talking to them. Or he just didn't like rain. Tomorrow, Shino was walking to school.

By the time Shino stepped off the bus, the new kid, whose name is Kiba, tried talking to him, asking what he was listening to. Shino pretended not to notice and just kept staring out the window.

_At least he gave up after five tries._

He pulled his hood over his head again, the rain pounding down on it. He reached his door, getting ready to unlock it when he discovered that it was already unlocked. Odd. He cautiously walked in the house, turning off his iPod and taking his shoes off to sneak around the house. He looked in the kitchen, only to find it empty. The living room and dining room were empty as well. He headed upstairs when he heard that the shower was on. He peeked into his dad's room and noticed that his shoes were in there, which means that his dad was home earlier than expected. He relaxed, at least no one was here to rob them. He went straight to his room and shut his door, switching from his iPod to his stereo.

The kid liked his music.

There was no time like the present to start your overly easy homework that's due a week from tomorrow.

Kiba sighed. School was so boring, even of the first day. Not even the food fight was fun. He laughed, apparently he was not only gay, but now he was openly gay. Stupid rumors. Kiba was so interested in girls, especially that one that sunglasses guy was with at lunch. She didn't look half bad, but he wasn't ready for a relationship, so he just looked for a few seconds and went on his way.

What was with that guy anyway? He could have sworn the guy _glared_ at him this morning when he got on the bus. Kiba had one eye out, looking around but perfectly disguised. If he was in his seat the guy never said anything about it, so he didn't care. And if it was, too bad, he wasn't moving.

He gazed out at the window and the crying sky and absentmindedly petted the big dog lying next to him on his bed. Kiba wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh, Akamaru! Dog breath!" he chuckled as he pushed the dog's nose away from his face. Hot, stinky dog breath didn't mix well with rainy, humid weather.

Kiba felt oddly sticky. Like no matter how many times you wash your face or wipe it, it still feels extremely oily and like you're the dirtiest human on Earth. He wanted a shower really bad, too bad his clothes were in the wash. He shrugged. He could just walked around for an extra hour naked as a jaybird, no one would be home for hours.

He smiled. Time to run around with everything you got flopping around.

* * *

hehe, i don't know about you, but i giggled when i reread the last line.

two in one day! hopefully this chapter is better than the first, and i apologize for the story being so...dry. i try to put detail into it and sometimes i get carried away or i just don't write enough, and this one is longer than the first but after this one everything will (hopefully) start to be sewn together and flow very nicely.

thank you for the reviews


	3. Scrapped knee

Kiba loved Saturdays. It was a do-anything-and-get-away-with-it pass and his name was written in bold at the top, in scribbled hand writing of course. He looked up at the sky through his long chocolate bangs and stretched. He wished Akamaru would hurry up and pee already so they could keep walking. Kiba felt so energetic right now that he could run for miles so standing here wasn't really all that fun.

"Akamaru, seriously, just lift your leg and go!" Kiba put his hands in his red hoodie pockets and sighed. The weather was so crappy these past few days, rain here, cloudy beyond all reason over there. It was hard to pick a good day for walking because the weather man couldn't make up his mind on whether or not he wanted to tell the correct forecast or the semi-correct forecast, or the completely incorrect one to get people pissed off.

He started walking ahead, putting his blue earbuds in his ears. He was proud to say that he got new earbuds, and in a different color other than red. Sadly, he got new ones because the red ones got ruined on the count of rain showing up uninvited on his unclothed head. He turned the volume down on his iPod before pushing play so he wouldn't kill his sensitive ears like last time. Last Night on Earth by Green Day came on. Kiba secretly loved this song. It was the first "love" song that Green Day ever made, that Kiba could remember, unless you count Whatshername. They're both catchy songs that just happen to be on his iPod.

Akamaru nudged Kiba's leg with his nose, letting him know that he can go wherever he wanted to now that his business was taken care of. He didn't like to keep Kiba waiting but sometimes picking out different scents to find your perfect bathroom spot took time. Kiba patted Akamaru on the head and headed for the park. He only lived here for three weeks and never had the chance to go there on the count of he got sick in the rainy season, which was oddly right before winter instead of after. To prove his point, Kiba sniffed and wiped his teary eyes. He was going to the park today even if it killed him.

Just then the park came into view and Kiba got so excited that he thought he was going to explode. Interesting things always happened at the park. For instance, one time when he was five he was trying to run down the sliding board, tripped and fell the whole way down and smacked his head on the dirt. His knee was bleeding and he started to cry, his mom was at the store across the street and his sister was hanging out with her friends on the other side of the park, so no one came to help him. He sat up and held his leg, feeling all alone, until this one little boy came up with a band aid, moved his hand and put it on Kiba's knee, then he walked away, never saying a word. The only thing Kiba really remembers about him was that he had on a pale green coat but he never saw his face. He later found out that the boy moved away, so he never got to know him at all. Kiba still had the scar on his knee, it shrunk a bit over the years but if you look at his knee for a few seconds you can see the discolor of the skin.

Akamaru ran up ahead, settling himself under a tree to take a nap. Kiba wanted to go on the swings first, but he didn't run. He refused to be seen like a seven year old in an ice cream shop. He walked abnormally fast is all. He sat down on the swings, turned his music up a little louder (21 Guns was on, also by Green Day) and started to swing, savoring the moments in the air.

* * *

Shino was looking at his bookshelf, debating on which one he wanted to read today. His face fell a bit. He had read them all already and wasn't in the mood for repeating anything, even if Bittersweet by Drew Lamm(1) was part of the selection, he refused to take it out in public anyway because it looked girlie on the front. He sighed and got some money from his dresser drawer and put on his converse, stepped out and walked to Borders, which was about a mile away from his home.

Shino stepped in the cooled building and headed for the horror section. If he was going to waste his money on a book, he wanted a gore filled one that makes you gag because he just wasn't in the mood for anything else. Glancing down the rows of books his eyes stopped on one called Devil In Grey by Graham Masterton(2). Shino remembers looking at this on the Borders website but it said they were all sold out, looks like Shino was in luck today. He grabbed the paperback book and headed to the counter, a little bit of accomplishment flowing through his veins.

He headed out with his purchase, no bag needed, and headed for the park. Kind of a late start for him, seeing as it was only 11 o'clock. He adjusted his sunglasses; they dipped dangerously low on his nose, almost exposing his eyes. He reached into his pocket and he frowned. His iPod was still on his bed at home. He let out a huffed breath through his nose, aggravated. Shino looked on the bright side, at least it wasn't raining.

When Shino made it to the park he took note that no one was there. He smiled on the inside, no distractions for a while then. He went over the monkey bars, stood on the bar and grabbed the top, hoisted himself up, turned around and laid down, his legs hanging off the end. He opened his book and began to read.

Around two hours later, 1 o'clock if you will, Shino heard the swings creek and a dog bark. He looked over for a moment and noticed that it was the bus-seat-stealer. Surprisingly he didn't have on his trade mark red snow cap, but it seems anywhere this kid went he just had to have some type of red on his body. Even if his clothing wasn't red, he still had those weird red tattoos on his face. Shino went back to his book, as long as Kiba didn't bother him then he didn't care. It wasn't like Shino would be staying much longer anyway, he was a fast reader and only had about 30 pages or so left in the book before it ended.

* * *

Kiba just sat in the plastic seat, flying through the air with closed eyes. He hated it when he looked up how he could see blinding yellow that looked like orange, it just hurt more to open his eyes after that. It didn't make him want to either. After a few minutes he stopped making himself swing and started slowing down, not going as high in the air as before and he opened his eyes. Everything was blue.

He sniffed and looked around for Akamaru. To his surprise Akamaru wasn't anywhere in sight and neither was the sunglasses boy. He quickly jumped off the swing, slightly hurting his ankle, and started running, shouting for Akamaru. His music was still on, which explained why he couldn't hear nothing. He yanked the earbuds out of his ears, unknowingly breaking one of the wires in the left earbud.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, his voice cracking from his cold. He started coughing but he kept running, his Chuck Taylor shoes starting to hurt his feet. He had to stop to catch his breath after a few minutes. He was breathing very heavily. "Gotta find….Akamaru." he panted. He pushed himself up from his bent over position and started running again, yelling out his pet's name. Kiba turned the corner and smacked into something. Hard. He fell down and hit his head on the sidewalk. He felt a hand grab his arm and pull him up.

"Are you okay?" Kiba heard someone say, the voice was unfamiliar. He tried to open his eyes but he was so dizzy and he just couldn't breathe, so he shook his head no. He felt himself slip out of his body, but not before feeling those arms grab him and a whinny bark in the background.

* * *

(1): Bittersweet by Drew Lamm is an amazing book that is about a girl who loses her artistic ability for a whole school year because her grandmother has fallen ill and she was like a mother to her. The girl misses out on her dream of going to an art school (or having her art displayed, please forgive, i haven't read the book in 2 years but i've read it enough to know that it's simply amazing.)

(2): Devil in Grey by Graham Masterton is one of the goriest books i've read. it literally made me gag a lot because of how descriptive he is haha. it's very hard for me to explain what the book is about but the best way is that there are a lot of brutal murders going on and the murderer never leaves any clues behind and no one sees him so it's pretty interesting. i'd recommend it to anyone who likes murder books, 3 of my friends have read it and liked it so it's not all that bad haha.

so, sorry that it's kinda short, i've been working on this chapter for 2 separate days and i just didn't know where to go and when i finally got to kiba passing out it just seemed apporpriate for me to end the chapter there, so please forgive me if you wanted it to be longer. i'm trying! i'm not used to trying to make long chapters haha.

reviews please :) love you all!


End file.
